MRSC Wiki
Club Marpole Rink Soccer Club (MRSC) is a Canadian rink soccer club based in Vancouver, Canada. It was formed in 2004 and is currently in it's 8th season. The club's co-founders are Veer Hitt and Justin Wong. Seasons operate annually from early Spring to late Fall. Games are generally played 3-on-3 in an outdoor rink with a size 4 soccer ball. Alternate variations are also accepted with 4-on-4 or using a standard size 5 soccer ball instead. Each game will be played up to 5 goals, in a best of 5 series. There are no official goalkeepers, and while guarding the net is allowed, contacting the ball with the hand is prohibited at all times. Teams Rules *'Kick-Off' **Players from both teams shall remain behind center in their own defensive zone prior to the kick-off. **The team with first possession shall take the kick-off from the center of the rink. **The team with first possession must wait up to 15 seconds for the opposition to get ready before kick-off. Such as allowing the scorekeeper to finish recording the result of a previous goal before proceeding with the kick-off. **The team with first possession may play the kick-off after 15 seconds, regardless if the opposition is ready or not. **The first player must pass the ball before a direct kick can be taken at the opponent's net. He cannot carry up the ball by himself. **The opposing team may not check the team with first possession until they make contact with the ball. *'Player absence' **A player that leaves the rink at any time in the middle of the game may do so at his own expense. The game shall continue without stoppage. *'Free kick' **'All free kicks are direct, therefore, direct shots at the net are permitted. **The opposing team shall remain 5 feet away from the player taking the free kick. **The opposing team may not check the team with possession until they make contact with the ball. *'Ball out of play' **The team that kicks or deflects the ball out of the rink shall forfeit a free kick to the opposing team at the location of where the ball exit the rink. *'Deliberate Handball' **'Ball contact made from the side of the shouder down to the tip of the fingers is the effective region of a handball. **A handball is considered deliberate when the arms or hands are used to stop or propell the ball. A stoppage of play shall initiate immediately. **Play shall continue for an accidental handball. Accidental handball includes: ***Shots that are kicked directly at a player's arms or hands, where the ball meets the arms or hands of the player without action on his part. ***When the ball bounces off the ground, wall, or another player, and touches a player's arms or hands without action on his part. **The affect of a handball may vary depending on the situation of play around the net, exmaples shown below. Game Summary * If necessary 2012 Player Statistics Series played | Goals per series | Games played | Goals | Goals per game * Backup Rosters Rink Comments & Questions Please feel free to leave comments or questions in our CC page. ... Category:Browse